Cry
by DirtyDianaBJ
Summary: Las dudas que atormentan a Edward lo llevan a tomar una decisión. Oneshot. Not pairing.


**_Tanto Twilight como el fragmento de la canción no me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Esto esta hecho sin animo de lucro, solo (y puro) entretenimiento._**

* * *

**Cry**

_"…And a coffin inlays open_

_Where a restless soul is going…"_

_("_…_Y un ataúd medio abierto,_

_Al que ha caído un alma sin descanso…")_

_

* * *

_

**E**ra una noche gris que de a poco iba cubriendo su cielos con nubes oscuras, y la brisa que soplaba en la decaída ciudad podría describirse como una ventisca helada, pero Edward no podría estar seguro. No sentía frió desde que había sido humano, y eso había sucedido algunos años atrás. Con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y la vista fija en la calle que se habría delante suya, sintió a Carlisle aparecer justo a su lado. La farola tintineaba con una luz anaranjada, muy apagada. Nada se movió, y aun así, Edward estaba inquieto, por que los pensamientos de su creador no le eran ajenos. A veces odiaba ese don que poseía. Decidió ignóralos deliberadamente cuando sintió la preocupación deslizarse en el interior de su mente, sabiendo muy bien que era el causante y probablemente culpable de su dolor.

Apretó la mandíbula, sus ojos oscuros se entrecerraron. No estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

_Edward, estas sediento ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?_

Reacciono ante la mención de su nombre pero intento simular no haberlo oído, aunque era inútil, aun cuando lo deseara, los pensamientos continuaban ahí. Ladeó la cabeza en señal de que le estaba prestando, renuentemente, atención.

─Nada…

Pero ni siquiera él podría creerse que _nada_ sucedía, cuando él mismo daba claras demostraciones de que era todo lo contrario. Algo lo perturbaba, pero prefería que nadie husmeara en su debilidad. Carlisle lo miró, pero Edward no le devolvió el gesto. Simplemente continuó inmóvil, como una estatua de mármol bañada por la luz de la luna todavía más blanca.

─Lo de Rosalie Hale te enfado, lo siento, no pretendía incomodarte.

─Ya lo sé.

Rosalie. Esa chica mortal que Carlisle había decidido salvar de una muerte inminente. Todo había comenzado con ella, ni siquiera era nada su desconcierto cuando descubrió los pensamientos de su creador. ¿Una compañera? Él no necesitaba eso. Pero el hedor de la sangre humana muriendo lo había impulsado a alejarse de sus gritos y gemidos de dolor y a plantearse un nuevo interrogante. ¿Por qué?

─Carlisle, ¿alguna vez te has preguntado el por qué de todo esto? ¿Cuál es su significado? ¿Una vida inmortal? ¿Por qué se nos permite vivir mientras otros mueren? ¿Cuál es la razón de que Dios nos permita existir, si al final…?

Dejo de hablar abruptamente. Y Carlisle casi se sorprendió de que hubiera soltado todo eso tan de repente, abandonando sin previo aviso un mutismo que momentos antes le había sellado los labios. Pero lo entendía, el mismo se había cuestionado lo mismo alguna vez. Recordó vagamente la primera vez en la que había acudido a los Vulturis, esa autoproclamada realeza vampirica italiana, fingiendo solo curiosidad morbosa, en un tono quizás menos demandante y desconcertado y más bien llevado por propósitos escondidos. De todos modos, Aro se había reído _cortésmente_ de él como si se tratase una broma al tocar su mano y adentrarse en sus pensamientos. Suspiro al recordar, también, que las respuestas para nada satisfactorias lo habían llevado a olvidar esas cuestiones y a seguir su propio camino.

Edward realmente casi ríe con un humor negro completamente impropio en él al pensar en Dios y al escrutar los pensamientos de Carlisle. Así que en realidad no había nada ¿cierto?, ni razones, ni respuestas… ni siquiera engaños.

No iba protestar por su alma condenada, Carlisle había intentado salvarlo. Y lo había logrado, de una forma oscura y retorcida, pero ¡hey! Estaba vivo. O algo así. Sus cejas se juntaron en un suave movimiento, estaba muy confundido. Decidió dejar eso a un lado. Pero no pudo evitar cuestionarse si existiría en su interior algo parecido a un alma. Y luego decidió que no. Que la había perdido en el infierno.

─Lo cierto es que preferí no atormentarme con eso y hacer algo diferente de mi existencia.

Tormento. Diferente. Existencia.

Eran palabras muy grandes, pero que lo definían correctamente. Edward se atormentaba a cada instante de su existencia. Y ciertamente era diferente, incluso entre los "suyos".

─Exactamente─masculló Edward entre los dientes apretados, con ansiedad y odio hacía si mismo ─Tu decidiste optar por la sangre de animales, jamás arrebatarle la vida a un humano. Realmente crees en ello. Pero ¿por qué?

Carlisle negó con la cabeza. Edward no quiso sentir que cuestionaba su ideales, así que no pensó en ello.

─No hay un por qué, Edward. Simplemente no puedo matar. Es lo que considero "correcto", aunque otros no compartan la misma opinión.

_No te __juzgare si no te sientes cómodo con eso. Esta en nuestra naturaleza, después de todo. Somos vampiros, Edward._

─Somos vampiros─repitió. Era un concepto abstracto, pero sintió que resultaba hasta esperanzador conseguir un término con el cual identificarse. Por lo menos eran _algo_.

_Pero no olvides que alguna vez fuimos humanos, nunca pierdas esa parte de ti._

Empezó a caer una pesada llovizna. Edward rumio aquel pensamiento y no insistió en buscarle un significado más profundo. Era simple, correcto. Y también daba miedo. Si pretendiera dejar atrás todo lo que alguna vez había sido, no estaba seguro de poder lograrlo.

─Padre─de forma automática, los ojos de Carlisle recayeron sobre él─.¿Te sentirías…_se sentirían_ decepcionado si me dejara guiar por mis instintos?

Carlisle sabía bien a que se refería, en otras palabras, iba a cazar humanos, alimentarse de su sangre y dejarlos sin vida. Intentó suavizar el ambiente con una sonrisa, pero era bastante trémula y amenazaba con desvanecerse.

_¿Aún así, te quedaras con nosotros?_

Edward negó con la cabeza, mirándolo. Carlisle continuó como si ese pequeño intercambio no hubiera sucedido.

─Claro que no ─_Esme estará triste si te marchas, pero no dejara de amarte por eso─_ Te estaremos esperando, si quieres regresar…

Su tono era suave, y en algún punto lejana. Con una mirada cariñosa, llena de un profundo sentimiento y un adiós, desapareció.

Edward se quedó en ese mismo lugar durante algún tiempo, las gotas lo empaparon lentamente. No podría despedirse de Esme, su cariñosa madre. Eso le causaría un gran dolor a ambos. Esperaba no equivocarse, aunque en el fondo ya podía intuirlo. Entreabrió los labios, sintiendo el sabor húmedo de la noche. Y el también desapareció. Tan rápido, que la farola no tuvo tiempo a parpadear.

* * *

**Notas:** Como se habrán dado cuenta, no sigue la linea temporal de la historia original, hace mucho que no leo los libros. Por lo tanto no podría recordar exactamente los sucesos. Y por eso recaigo en el ooc, ¿me a quedado muy fuera de personajes?, lo siento.

Si, si. He leido demasiado de Anne Rice, lo se.

¿Review? Aunque sea para decirme que es un asco y un sincentido... **:)**


End file.
